Various types of vehicle-covering devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a motorcycle canopy including a collapsible main frame with sub-frames, formed of cylindrical fiberglass rods, pivotally attached to a pivotal body, a canopy body having sleeves in which the sub-frames are disposed, a mesh screen disposed in the front and rear end of the canopy body for air circulation and heat exhaustion, and a window disposed in the canopy body proximal to a center sub-frame.